1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly to a display device that improves breakage of its data lines without compromising transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of technology related to displays, there is a trend in the display industry toward more compact, thinner and lighter products. Thus, thin displays, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode display devices and inorganic light-emitting diode display devices have substituted for CRT displays as the dominant display devices in the market. Thin displays have an extensive application scope, and we can see them in many of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, laptops, video cameras, still cameras, music players, mobile navigators, TV sets, etc.
Therein, liquid crystal display devices have been well developed and popular among consumers. However, in view of the consumers' increasing requirements to display quality of display devices, almost every dealer in this industry is investing in advancing display devices particularly in terms of display quality.
As liquid crystal display devices have entered an era of high resolution, transmittance of panels is now a key factor to the resulting display quality. Therefore, the relevant dealers all look to transmittance and contrast when improving display quality of display devices.
A display device use data lines to transmit signals and uses scan lines to control thin film transistors, thereby sending signals to pixels and in turn visually presenting images. Thus, in the event of breakage of any data lines, the signals cannot be transmitted into corresponding pixels, and this leads to poor display.
In view of this, there is a need for a novel display device that could solve issue of breakage of the data lines without compromising transmittance and satisfies consumers.